


Three's Company

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, James hears them, M/M, MWPP, Multi, Threesome, wolfstar, wolfstarbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that James Potter was frustrated was an understatement. Luckily he has very good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

To say that James Potter was frustrated would be an understatement. 

Not that it wasn't for a good cause, he knew that if he kept up his good behavior, Lily Evans would finally give in and go out with him. But proving his worth to her was becoming exceedingly difficult as he had been avoiding all other members of the opposite sex since promising her that he would no longer be what she called a 'Womanizing, patriarchal misogynist'. It had been six agonizing months since he had seen any action and it was certainly taking a toll that was noticeable in his cranky mood and shortened attention span.

 As if his case of blue balls couldn't get any worse, Remus and Sirius seemed to have forgotten, once again, to set the silencing charms on their shared four poster. It was hard enough, no pun intended, for a bloke to have a wank while living with four other boys in a small dorm room, but when two of those other boys were a couple that constantly forgot to silence their curtains, it was damn near impossible.

"Oh fuck, Remus..."

 James sighed. It wasn't that he disapproved of his two closest friends being together. He was quite happy for them. They had been together since fifth year and were almost obnoxiously in love. But that didn't mean that James wanted to hear every horny detail of their extremely active sex life. Especially when his own was going through a horrific dry spell...

There was some audible muttering from both boys, followed by the sharp slap of a hand connecting with flesh and a moan from Sirius. James winced, they were always rougher around the time of the full moon or if Sirius had acted in a way that Remus found unacceptable and felt was in need of punishment...James made a mental note of how strange it was that he even knew that and tried to shake it from his mind.

 "I bet you'd love that, Sirius." Came Remus' voice, in a silky tone that James honestly would never have believed he was capable of. He thought briefly about calling out to them to remind them of their silencing charms, but then- 

"I bet he can hear us. And you love that, don't you? I know you've thought about it before. You're such a slut."

He shouldn't be listening to this. He felt his face grow hot and something stirred low in his stomach.

 "I bet you want James to see you like this. Bent over, begging for your half breed, prefect boyfriend's cock."

Nope. He definitely should not be hearing this! And it shouldn't be having such an intense effect on his lower half! Sirius was his brother for all intents and purposes! Fuck, was he really so desperate for sex that the idea of his two closest friends was making him hard?

 _Fuck,_ He thought pitifully as he wriggled his hips to lower his boxers and wrap his hand around his own hard on. No one needed to know...

 Remus muttered something that James couldn't make out but it sounded like an order of some kind and then, Merlin help him, he heard Sirius moan " _James."_

He bit down hard on his lip, but he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat in response to his best friend's.

Then everything went silent. Shit. Had they heard him?

More quiet muttering from the other bed that James couldn't hear clearly, followed by a short "Stay. Do not move." from Remus and then "Yes, I'll remove the tie, but you are to stay like this, understood?" the curtains rustled softly and the bed creaked and then James heard foot steps crossing the room.

 "James?" 

He didn't make a sound. Maybe Remus would believe he was asleep and he'd go back to whatever crazy sexcapades he and Sirius were up to...

"James, I know you're awake and I know you heard us." He could hear the smirk that Remus was wearing. "Werewolf senses, remember?" 

 _Bloody fucking werewolf hearing..._ Slowly he let all the air he had been holding in his lungs (when had he stopped breathing?) out and made a frustrated whining sound.

 "That's what I though." Remus slowly pulled back James' curtain. Remus was naked, which James had of course seen before in the 7 years of living with the werewolf and helping with transformations but he had never seen him like this. He couldn't help but notice that Remus was particularly well endowed, which Sirius had told him many times much to his dismay but...damn...good for Remus..."Eyes are up here, Prongs." Said Remus smoothly, then he held his hand out to him. "Come here. I have a proposition for you."

"Bloody buggering banshees of hell..." James groaned, but he supposed it couldn't get any worse, and he stood and allowed Remus to lead him to the other bed. 

Remus and Sirius' bed was dimly lit by some sort of enchantment and when Remus pulled the curtain back, James felt like he should turn away, run back to his bed, hide under the covers and never mention this to his friends again.

Sirius was also naked - no surprise, there was rarely a time that Sirius was not naked if he didn't have to be - and he was lying on his back, cock standing at full attention which he was stoking idly with one hand, eyes closed and looking more calm and serene than James was sure he or anyone else had ever seen the usually hyperactive boy. Suddenly Remus stepped forward and smacked Sirius' hand away, making James jump.

 "I told you not to move, Sirius." 

Sirius' eyes opened slowly "Sorry."

"Sorry?"

 "Sorry, Sir." 

Then Remus smiled lovingly at him. "If you weren't so bloody hot like that," he shook his head. "back into position, please." 

Sirius scrambled to obey, flipping onto his stomach and then shifting up onto all fours, hair falling gracefully to frame his face. Remus sat behind him, casually stroking his left thigh as he turned back to James as if this were all just completely normal. "Now, before we go any further I just want to assure you that you can say no at any time and we can forget this whole thing ever happened. Nothing will change between us, no one will ever know."

James swallowed hard. "Er...what exactly-?" 

"Well, we know that you've been - Sirius, straighten up. That's a lad,- sorry. We know you've been a little on the edgy side lately and we couldn't help but notice you haven't been er...getting as much attention as you normally command? I know it's all in good practice to show Lily you can be serious - Sirius, eyes straight ahead, please. Don't whine.- but you seem pretty frustrated. What sort of friends would we be if we didn't offer to help you in your time of need?"

James was frozen in shock. "Wh-what..er..? I mean..." he licked his lips, which seemed impossibly dry all of the sudden. "What are you..."

A sly, mischievous smile graced Remus' face, a smile James had seen a million times from the other boy but never concerning his own sexuality. Remus raised himself up on his knees and bent gracefully over Sirius, James had to admire for a moment how well they seemed to fit together, and he muttered quietly into his ear as he lovingly caressed his sides "Sirius, I want you to ask James, just like I told you to..."

Sirius made a soft whining sound and shuddered under Remus' touch. "Sirius? Are you saying no?" There was a slight air of concern in Remus' voice. 

"No...I just..." 

 "If you aren't saying no then I suggest you do as your told." The concern was gone.

Sirius' gaze slowly lifted to meet James' from under the curtains of thick black hair. James had never seen Sirius' eyes like this, though. They were glassy and heavily lidded and full of lust and something else far away that James couldn't place. For a split second, however, he could have sworn he saw Sirius wink at him before his pink tongue darted out to wet his lips and, shakily, he said "I want to suck your cock, James." 

 _This isn't real._ Thought James, completely dazed.  _This is some sort of crazy fever dream from not getting laid for too long..._

Another smacking sound as Remus' hand connected sharply with Sirius' ass. "Manners, Sirius." 

"Please." Sirius added quickly. 

Remus bent and kissed Sirius' shoulder. "Good boy." He looked up at James. "You can say no and we'll forget this happened. But, I suggest you take him up on his offer. He's got an exquisite mouth."

 He wasn't sure what came over him, never in a million years did he think he'd ever want anything like this from another bloke and especially not from Sirius of all people...but his voice seemed to work without any help from his brain and he heard himself say, "I think he should ask again." 

Remus' eyes lit up and the smile turned into an all out grin and he laughed softly, bringing his hand from Sirius' hip to somewhere behind him where James was relatively certain he knew what was happening, "You heard him, love. Ask again...beg for it..." 

 Sirius gasped, confirming James' previous thoughts as Remus' hand moved slowly behind him. "J-James...please let me suck your cock - oh, shit, Re...mmm..." 

James' eyes darted up to meet Remus' and Remus nodded to the spot on the bed in front of Sirius. Swallowing hard, James climbed onto the bed and sat in front of his best friend. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Sirius' flickered down to assess James' sizable erection. Sirius licked his lips and moaned and it sent a jolt through James. Remus was softly crooning into Sirius' ear with words of praise and adoration as he himself took position behind his lover. With one last glance up at James' eyes, searching for any sign of resistance, Sirius lowered his mouth onto his friend's waiting cock and as soon as he did, a moan escaped from all three boys as Remus sunk deeply inside of Sirius. 

It was Remus who set the rhythm, thrusting slow and deep into Sirius and guiding him with his hands on his hips. With every thrust Sirius moaned around James' cock, sending vibrations throughout him. James let his head fall against the headboard behind him, eyes fluttering closed and shakily his hand buried itself into Sirius' hair. Remus was right, Sirius' mouth was incredible. He wondered if men were naturally better at sucking dick since they had one? But no bird had ever sucked him like this. Sirius knew how to work his tongue and his throat and even the roof of his mouth. And then there was Remus, quietly saying the dirtiest  things James had ever heard uttered out of anyone's mouth, egging Sirius on with the distinct sound of pride and adoration as he thrust harder and faster causing Sirius to choke on James' cock several times.

 "That's it love...suck his cock for me...you fucking love it, don't you? Having me fuck you while you suck James' dick..." 

Sirius moaned something that sounded like "Moony!" around him.

 It was too much. It was all too much and he hadn't come in so long and all of the sudden everything around him exploded and James came hard, harder than he ever had, down Sirius' eager throat. Sirius swallowed everything, milking James' cock until it was dry before letting it slip wetly from his mouth and resting his head on James' knee. James stroked his hair as Remus' thrusting became harder and faster and Sirius practically sobbed into James' lap.

 " _Fuck, fuck, fuck, Remus I love you, fuck...oh fuck me..."_

"Mmm...Are you ready, love? Come with me, Sirius. Oh, good boy... _fuck, Sirius!"_ Both of their bodies shuddered, Sirius collapsed onto the bed and Remus fell on top of him. 

For several long moments that seemed like forever, the three of them lay in a hot sticky pile on the bed. Remus was the first to move, grabbing his wand and performing a quick cleaning spell on all of them. He smiled softly at the tangled mess of limbs that was Sirius and climbed back into bed before gathering his boyfriend into his arms and kissing the top of his head. 

James watched them silently for a moment. "Is he okay?" he asked, nodding to Sirius who seemed to be in a daze. 

 Remus smiled contently. "He's having a drop...He was pretty deep into subspace. He'll be alright. Nothing a cuddle can't fix." 

"You're a genius, Moony. You found a way to quiet Sirius Black." James smirked.

"You literally need to fuck him into silence." Remus chuckled, petting Sirius' hair as Sirius tucked himself into a tighter ball in his arms and nuzzled against his chest. "So...are you alright with what just happened?" 

James bit his lip. "Surprisingly, yes. I mean...I definitely don't want to make a habit of it or anything and...I'm not, you know..."

 "Gay?" Remus offered.

"Yeah..." James laughed nervously. "But, you're right. I needed it. Thanks." 

Remus smiled. "No problem. Anyway, I need to take care of him."

James nodded. "Right...sure." he stood. "Er...Goodnight, then." 

"Goodnight James." Remus closed the curtains around the bed.

 

 

  

 

 


End file.
